


Kintsukuroi

by Fionavar



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionavar/pseuds/Fionavar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Fenris, inspired by the Japanese art of kintsukuroi or kintsugi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

> Recently on tumblr, I saw some images and an explanation of kintsukuroi or kintsugi, which is the Japanese art of repairing broken ceramics with golden lacquer. Once broken, this pottery becomes a beautiful piece of art and statement of strength. Seriously, have a look.
> 
> However, it suggested something quite different to me and my irreparably fangirlish mind...

There is an art they called kintsukuroi

in the days before our Empire; they took

broken pots and with gold

mended them. Vessels intended

for hard use became precious

works of art.

 

The contrast of coarse ceramics

veined with perfection

of lustrous metal – fascinating

I found it, and resolved to make my own.

 

I, too, am an artist

in my own way. Magic and blood

can be shaped to my will

or be used to shape others.

 

I am also ambitious. No common clay

will content me, nor random

cracks, accidental breakage. My design

will be more purposeful, more pleasing.

 

My vessel is chosen. They call him

Leto – it has an ordinary sound. I will make

more of him. I will choose my patterns

carefully. He must be

broken before he becomes beautiful

but not shattered. Some repairs are beyond all skill.

 

I’ll put him back together

with gleaming lyrium, more precious

than gold. I’ll smooth its silver

into the engravings of his flesh

olive skin veined with perfection.

 

No longer an ordinary slave, but mine

my masterpiece, jealously guarded

and my guardian.

 

He should thank me for this.

 

Even his name

I’ll take, and give him

something more, something uncommon

and beautiful. Fierce

he’ll be, and I’ll name him for the light

that glints from wolf fangs bared

and from his kintsukuroi lines.

 

 And if my ambition proves

too great for my untested skill

if my masterpiece is flawed, and Fenris

is not all that I have dreamed him

 

I shall shatter him, discard

the shards

and simply try again.


End file.
